Jack and Rose
by Way Worse Than Scottish
Summary: Jack and Rose are watching the Titanic while the Doctor is busy with his console. Set before Bad Wolf, Jack/Rose. Title is not that creative, I know. Written for Kim.


A/N: this is for Kim/Charlotte because she asked for it. Keep in mind that I don't ship this (that much anyway) because I ship 9/Rose so much. This is a bit of a 9 basher, sorry, it hurt me to write this. I hope you're happy Kim. Oh, side note: did you know that Microsoft Word doesn't consider "snog" to be a word?! Another side note, for those who haven't seen Torchwood (Kim, I'm looking at you) Jack dated Ianto(a guy who makes brilliant coffee and always wears a suit) for a long time… yeah Torchwood is really into gay relationships… in like EVERY episode.

Jack and Rose were watching movies before bed. The Doctor had cooped himself up under the TARDIS console replying with a vague "mhm" anytime anyone said anything. The two companions were watching Titanic, Jack was becoming overly emotional during the opening credits, with Rose not too far behind. They came prepared; tubs of ice cream, bars of dark chocolate, and of course tissues were all readily available on the table in front of them. Ten minutes into the movie and they were both bawling their eyes out.

"Thanks Jack, for letting me be a human girl every once in a while. The Doctor is great for adventures, but he steers clear of anything remotely human. He makes me feel like a useless ape." She poked her tongue between her teeth, grinning, through the tears.

Jack tucked a strand of Rose's hair behind her ear, and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. All he did was provide comfort as Rose curled into him when he put his arm around her. They watched the movie in near silence, though the occasional sob or gasp could be heard. They hadn't even gotten to the part where the boat was sinking; no; it was only the scene in which Jack was drawing Rose… naked.

"Hey Jack," Rose sniffed. "You any good at drawing?" They both burst out laughing, high from the sugar and intense emotions. All of a sudden, Jack stopped laughing. He leaned in closer and closer to Rose, then swiped a bit of chocolate off the corner of her mouth using his tongue. Rose giggled; they had an open playful friendship. They were so comfortable around each other.

"Do you find it weird that we're watching a movie about people with our names that are in a relationship when we aren't in a relationship?" Rose questioned.

Jack decided to just go for it, and kissed Rose passionately. "I've been wanting to do that for weeks!" he exclaimed, completely confident. "You know Rose; I actually do like you in the romantic sense. You're attractive, and I'm pretty dashing, if I do say so myself." He grinned.

"Cocky," Rose said, smiling, and shoved his shoulder.

"Always," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. He then proceeded to snog the living daylights out of each other.

"Hm, they don't call you captain for nothing, Jack." She stuck out her tongue between her teeth and smiled adorably.

Why Blondie, was that a compliment? Woo Hoo! First one of the week!" Jack yelled.

"God, Jack, why are you so loud?! I'd hate to see you drunk!" she gave him a calculating glance. "Then again, that might be a fun night out!" The movie played in the background as the couple teased each other and flirted, and snogged, completely oblivious to the movie.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When the Doctor left with Rose from the Gamestation without Jack, she had become severely depressed. She would never smile, and she would hallucinate Jack's voice all the time. The Doctor had finally had enough.

"Okay fine, Rose." He said, slamming his palms against the TARDIS console. Rose tried to perk up from her melancholy state for the Doctor's sake but he saw right through it. He proceeded to go around the console, getting them to their destination. "It's only been one week without Jack! Honestly! You humans are so needy! Out you get, outside is Jack, 250 years from the last time you saw him."

Without a second thought, Rose ran for the TARDIS door, peeking her head out, only to find something heart breaking. There stood Jack, looking the same as ever, kissing a younger man in a suit. Rose's heart shattered.

While kissing Ianto, Jack thought he heard something. He broke off the kiss to look over Ianto's shoulder to see the TARDIS, with Rose Tyler staring accusingly at him, crying. Jack rushed over to her.

"Rose," Jack exhaled. His eyes started watering. Over a hundred years ago he gave up hope on ever seeing her again, though he had seen her as a child growing up.

"Why?" She whispered brokenly, visibly falling apart.

"It's been over two hundred years Rosie. I'm immortal." He tried to explain. "But I've never felt whole with anyone else. I've never found anyone better. And I cry, every time someone mentions roses. I can't walk by a flower shop, I can't watch Titanic, and I've just been trying my best to move on. But I can't. But Rose… I love you."

"Shut up." She said, grinning for the first time in ages. She snogged him, hard. Even Ianto blushed. The Doctor came out of the TARDIS, noticing them snogging and promptly walked right back into the TARDIS.

"So you're Rose Tyler, eh?" Ianto said quietly. "You're a lucky girl." Ianto left, he had always known he was second best to Rose.

When the couple came into the TARDIS, the Doctor showed them a helmet. "Jack, this will be very quick, but extremely painful, but I can revert you back to your normal mortality. All your energy will be transmitted into the TARDIS, you'll be able to age and die, something that the mortal fear but the immortal covet."

Jack looked at Rose. "This is for you." He said quietly, putting the helmet on. Almost immediately he was screaming in pain and fell to the floor. It was rather quick, as the Doctor promised, and Jack sat back up. "Thank you Doctor."

Rose turned to the Doctor. "I know." The Doctor replied to Rose's unspoken words. She hugged him, and then Jack and Rose departed, starting a life together on Torchwood 3.

Complete. Now, feel free to leave a review, I hope you're happy Kim, and I expect you to write a fic at least this long in the near future dedicated to me. Just saying.


End file.
